Customer relationship management (CRM) provides a means for managing a company's interactions with clients and sales prospects and providing customer information regarding products, services and customer accounts. Server based customer relationship management software provides a business applications platform for customer relationship management, typically using a client/server model. Using a server based CRM system, a user at a client computer is able to access CRM information from a server computer and display CRM information at the client computer.
Client-based CRM software can be integrated into application software on a client computer, providing a user a commonly used platform from which to access CRM information. However, depending on the connectivity and bandwidth between a CRM server and a CRM client, performance issues can result. In addition, obtaining server-based CRM information via a client-based program may sometimes result in authentication issues, web browser errors and an unsatisfying user experience at the client computer.